parallel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassi Sachiko
Kasumi Sachiko (Kassi) Mango's character Female, 16 years old Details Ethnicity: Earth Nation Hair Color: Dark brown, straight & ponytail Eye Color: Chocolate brown Bending: Nonbender, Kyoshi style Family: earthbending father, nonbending mother, earthbending brother & sister Background Kasumi (Kassi) grew up in a family of five with two older siblings, both earthbenders like their father. Because of this, her father subconsciously favorited the older two, making it his job to educate them in the art. Kassi's mother then took it upon herself to teach her Kyoshi style fighting, being a retired Kyoshi Warrior. At the age of seven, Kassi became an official Kyoshi Warrior. For many years she worked her way up the ranks, proving to be a good strategist and skilled fighter. One thing was her driving force - her desire to make her family proud. Although she would never admit it, Kassi really wanted her father to recognize her as her older siblings' equal. She wanted his attention and acceptance. Because of this she pushed hard and learned fast, trying to show her father that she was talented too. This is what made Kassi successful. When Kassi was fifteen, her father decided that Kassi's siblings would benefit from real earthbending experience. After recieving a job offer in Republic City, he uprooted the family into the heart of the Republic. The seperation from her fellow warriors caused Kassi to realize that no matter what she did, her father would never like her as much as he liked her siblings. However, Kassi didn't let this realization get her down. She became more determined than ever. Although she couldn't see her fellow Warriors, she promised to continue being a Kyoshi Warrior and dedicated herself to practicing. And while she did have her moments of misery, her perseverance kept her uplifted in the long run. She began working at a tea shop ran by a generous elderly couple. Kassi really enjoyed listening to and helping the people that came to the tea shop. Although she wasn't helping people in the normal Kyoshi Warrior way, she was still honoring their values of loyalty and strong heart. Personality Kasumi's friendly, kind personality makes it hard for people to dislike her. Although she doesn't always know what's going on with her friends and family, she tries to comfort them and help them smile. She likes serving others, which is why she started working at a tea shop (haven't decided on this yet). Kasumi also enjoys playing around. Having spent so much time around the Warriors from the time she was very young, she knows how to have fun. This makes her a bit childish sometimes, but she can usually tell when she needs to be an adult. One of Kasumi's flaws is that she is too trusting. She quickly believes people and their causes. Without a friend watching out for her, she could easily be swayed by opposing sides. She also doesn't like hurting people, which could prove to be a problem... Potential Poems See It Through Edgar Guest :When you're up against a trouble, :Meet it squarely, face to face; :Lift your chin and set your shoulders, :Plant your feet and take a brace. :When it's vain to try to dodge it, :Do the best that you can do; :You may fail, but you may conquer, :See it through! Category:The lucky mango Category:Characters